seven_deadly_sinsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Utilisateur:Kuro-iMoon
Inactif Les membres du Staff: Membre du Staff |-| Profil: Découverte Wiki = Ici je vais vous est expliquer mes débuts en tant que Wikien sous ce pseudonyme Tout d'abord, comment ai-je découvert le Wiki? Je l'ai découvert par pur hasard, naviguant sur les flots ininterrompu d'Internet à la recherche d'informations sur le jeu "Brave Frontier" en 2014-début 2015. Je commencé à piocher des informations ici et là, puis je me suis dit "Pourquoi prendre alors que tu as un peu de connaissances?" J'étais un grain de sable dans ce wiki, un grain que personne ne voyait. Après quelques aides et modifications sur le wiki en tant qu'anonyme, je me suis dit "Un compte, il te faut un compte!" Pourquoi me direz-vous? Car j'en avais marre d'être parmi les utilisateurs sous le pseudo "utilisateur de Fandom" Ce jour-là, une révolution s'est mis en marche, je multipliés les contributions, aidant les contributeurs, vous, ami anonyme ou utilisateurs enregistrés, répondant à vos questions et en ajoutant du contenu! Vers Juin 2015, j'ai connu One Piece, j'en suis devenu attaché et j'ai commencé à contribuer, ma foie pas très longtemps car leur wiki avait des bases solides et n'avait pas besoin de contributeurs, le retour à l'état de grain de sable dans ce monde.... Mon égo me disait "Fais toi connaitre, montre t'a réputation!" Le tchat de One Piece connu ainsi un nouveau membre qui venait fréquemment, une réputation a était construite me demanderez-vous? La réponse est... he bien non, juste un membre connu! Mon Ego demandé encore plus! Encore plus de cette réputation. Il dût attendre plus d'un an avant que cela ne paye, les membres du wiki Brave Frontier mon reconnus, après plus de 1600contributions, le poste d'Admin était inscrit sur mon mur! Le Grain de sable était devenu un pilier! Mon Ego fît ses bagages et alla sur une île paradisiaque à mes frais. Je savais qu'il profiter bien, il attendait cela depuis deux ans, le bougre! Bref, environ un an après cela, je connus le manga "Nanatsu no Taizai", refusant de le regarder pendant 2-3ans à cause de Meliodas, je me suis décidé à le regarder.... Une 2eme révolution prit le jour, mon égo qui était partit revint à la charge en me menaçant de tout regarder, épisodes et chapitres comprit, au final 24 épisodes et 229 chapitres regarder et lu en l'espace de 2jours. Le jour qui suivit la fin des visionnages, soit le 6 Août : Mon Ego me disait "Tu aimes ce manga? Va bosser sur le wiki! Bouge ou plus de manga, plus de Nanatsu no Taizai!" Privé de ma nouvelle drogue, je ne pouvais que l'accepter, je DEVAIS...non, il le FALLAIT, il fallait que je contribue! Je fonçais chercher le wiki français de ce manga, choque , déception et joie était présent, une fois arrivé devant les portes du wiki! La joie était de trouvé le wiki français avec des informations, mon cerveau trembla de joie de lire toutes les informations présentent, le problème? Pas un admin actifs, seul un membre tenait le wiki, tel un gérant ayant connus ses membres partir et, à qui, ont lui donna la charge de tenir le seul wiki. Mon côté Administrateur prit le dessus! "Il faut l'aider! Tu as toujours aidé, cet homme, seul qui maintient le wiki au-dessus de l'eau a besoin d'aide!" Il fallait que je l'aide! Je tentais 2-3modifs, mais cette fois mon ego me parla: Écoute Moon, si tu tiens à contribuer, il te faut un pouvoir, cette homme a un pouvoir mais pas assez pour faire bouger les choses rapidement! Écoute ton meilleur ami, moi, il te faut faire en sorte que celui qui tient la barre puisse avoir des droits, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas avoir des droits? Va voir Fandom, demande leur si tu peux avoir des droits et tu le nommeras Bureaucrate, c'est le minimum syndicale pour celui qui a tenus la barre tout seul durant un an et demi! Mon ego avait raison, il fallait agir, si je n'avais pas les informations croustillantes sous la dent....alors je les mettrais! La Révolution était en marche! Je courus demander à Fandom les droits en demandant si les membres étaient d'accord, ils acceptèrent. Le 18 Août les droits d'adoption du wiki me furent remis, j'avais l'impression qu'on me donner les codes nucléaires, la charge qui allait me peser serait lourdes, et je devais le prouver que j'en était digne! Le 31 Août 2018, j'ai eu comme fonction de "Modérateur de tchat" sur le wiki "One Piece Encyclopédie" Voilà la petite Histoire de ma découverte du WIKI :) |-|Profil: Histoire Pseudo= Ici je vais vous raconter l'Histoire d'un pseudo qui a voyager, un voyage long est semer d'embuches tel des bûches :3 L'Histoire n'est pas très passionnante, mais si j'oublie un jour et que je reviens ici, je me rappellerais son parcourt! Il y a fort longtemps, quand les ordinateurs ressemblait plus à des boites en cartons avec les souris à boules, où les graphismes utiliser les pixels, les musiques en 8bits et la Playstation1 existait alors (Gloire à vous : Playstation 1, Game Cube, Gameboy color et tous ceux que j'ai oublié!), j'ai connus le monde de l'Internet! Les décors étaient en 8bits, une merveille dans le temps, ont utilisé nos portables en disant qu'on faisait du sport car il fallait cliquer 500fois sur une touche pour avoir la lettre....et quel bonheur de raté la lettre, il fallait recommencer depuis le début! L'un des premiers jeux en ligne datant du XXI siècles (et pour moi) fût Dofus! Souvenez-vous, vous farmiez h24 le blé pour le vendre avec vos 2 métiers! Vous l'aurez compris, mon 1er pseudos a était sur le jeu Dofus! Des idées de pseudos? Pas vraiment, juste un nom qui m'es sorti de l'esprit: "Haridoso" , pourquoi? "Hari" pour "Harry Potter" et "doso"....pas la moindre idée. Il en a connu des jeux ce pseudo, passant de jeux en ligne à des jeux locaux, il en a vécu, après environ 7ans d'utilisation, je devais le changer, il devenait trop connu! Un de mes proche travaille dans l'astronomie et étant fan, je couru prendre le pseudo le moins imaginatif du monde! "Moon". Problème? Beaucoup de Moon avait étaient créés. Je me suis donc penché sur mon 2eme éléments préférer, les Math! J'ajouter des chiffres qui sonnaient bien selon moi, sans aucun rapport avec moi : "1311" (pas 1311, mais treize-onze), Moon1311 a était créé! Plus tard, pour changer un peu, j'ai tenté un pseudo simple, mais qui ne fît pas long feu : "TT". Il s'agissait de la 1ere lettre de mon Prénom et de mon Nom de Famille. 4ans plus tard, je connus un membre sur un jeu "The Godfather" sur jeux.fr (bha ouai, à l'époque tout le monde aller dessus et jouer à des jeux flash, hein?), s'appelant "Alpha". Mon dieu! Des maths dans un pseudo, une puissance mathématique dans un seul mot! Durant 2ans nous discutions ensemble, il prit la décision d’arrêter le jeu, je me suis donc dis "En son honneur et en l'honneur des Math, il te faut ce pseudo! Inventes-en un!" La plus grande imagination du monde était venus ce jours-là, j'ai jeté le "1311" que je remplacer par Alpha :"MoonAlpha" était né! Suite à des problèmes sur plusieurs sites, j'ai décidé d'échanger les deux parties : "AlphaMoon" Quand je suis arrivé sur le wiki Brave Frontier, je voulais utiliser mes 2pseudos, l'un pour le jeu et l'autre pour le wiki une fois que je ne serais plus anonyme. Il fallait faire un choix, le quel garder pour le wiki? Le nouveau pseudo avait pris une grande place dans ma vie, je décidé de l'utiliser car le vieux, s'il venait à disparaitre avec le jeu, serait connus de toute façon. J'ai décidé de l'abandonner à la chance (ouai, je l'ai abandonné, c'est triste :/) et le nouveau continuerais à vivre....pour l'instant car mon pseudo commence à devenir connut dans le milieu de l'internet :D Après plus de 6 ans de loyaux services, mon pseudo changea mais garde le terme "Moon". Au lieu du fameux "Alpha" dont beaucoup de gens ont connu, j'ai changé par "Kuro-i" Le "Kuro" en japonais, soit "noir". Ce n'est pas dû à ma couleur de peau mais à un manga en particulier et.... pour ne pas le trouver, j'ai changé la place du "i" dans le pseudo (d'où le "-i") Mais alors, d'où provient le pseudo? C'est simple, c'est d'un manga qui, en soi est très enfantin, mais que j'ai pris plaisir à lire deux trois fois (je vous le dis de suite, y a pas mal de FS, mais l'histoire est bien foutue, surtout le second arc), le nom du manga: Kurohime Ce n'est pas le perso principal, mais son alliée qui se nomme ainsi (je vous laisse chercher le manga ;) ). Le manga m'ayant plu énormément, je me suis dit qu'il été temps de changeait le pseudo avec "kuro", mais "KuroMoon/Kuro-Moon" ne collèrent pas bien à mes oreilles. Je décide donc de prendre "hi" mais, encore une fois, "KurohiMoon/Kuroh-iMoon/Kuro-hiMoon" bof bof. Après avoir testé divers possibilité sur des serveurs discord, celui qui m'a le plus marqué fût "Kuro-iMoon" et je décidé, 3 mois plus tard, de le changer sur Fandom Voili voilou, l'Histoire d'un pseudo pas très réfléchit mais qui a connus une certaine vie mdr |-|Profil:Les Wiki connus= Au cours du temps, je me suis attaché à certaine œuvres, majoritairement dans le monde du Manga. Ici vous est racontez l'aventure à travers les wikis que j'ai visiter. En train de regarder un manga et ne faisant pas confiance à Wikipédia, j'ai décidé de m'aventurer dans le wiki suite à des recherches par hasard en tant qu'anonyme. Au début, je visité rapidement des wikis dédiés à l'Histoire/Politiques etc sans y contribuer par la suite, mais qui mon permit de découvrir un peu le monde du wiki, bien que je n'y est pas fait attention. Au fur et à mesure du temps et des jeux, j'ai commencé à connaitre de plus en plus de wiki sans y faire attention au début. Un jour, je suis tombé sur un jeu qui demandé certaines connaissances, en ayant qu'une infime partie, je ne pouvais me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai décidé donc de fouiner plus dans le monde du wiki, mais l'anglais n'étant pas mon fort, j'ai dû me rabattre sur le français. Le jeu s’appeler "Brave Frontier RPG", je n'en parle pas plus car elle se trouve dans l'onglet "Découverte" Suite à cela, le wiki "One Piece" me connut, mais il y avait un jeu de One Piece sur Android, j'y aller donc chercher des infos comme lors de Brave Frontier sans y contribuer, car il posséder des bases solides. Les mangas comme Naruto, Shokugeki no Soma, Bleach , Assassinationclassroom, Fairy Tail, Attaque des Titans m’on vu arrivé sur leur wiki en tant que ninja, je ne participe pas, ni ne commente mais je reste observateur sur ceux-là. Le jeu "Dokkan Battle" est arrivé, je ne contribue certes pas, mais comme pour les mangas, je reste observateur. Le wiki m'a vus arrivé le 6 Août 2017, le 1er jour je fisse plus de 100contributions, mais l'histoire se trouve aussi dans le 1er onglet ;). Comme vous le voyais, je n'ai pas visité énormément de wiki, bien que tous ceux qui sont cités ont au moins une contribution. D'autres wiki ont étaient visités mais sans être modifier car j'y aller en tant qu'observateur. Voilà les wikis connut et ayant au moins une contribution ;) |-| Light Novel= :Sword Art Online: (Light Novel FR) *Tome 1 : Aincrad *Tome 2 : Fairy Dance *Tome 3 : Phantom Bullet *Tome 4 : Mother's Rosario *Tome 5 : Alicization Beginning *Tome 6 : Alicization Turning *Tome 7 : Alicization Dividing :Log Horizon: (Light Novel FR) *Tome 1 : Premiers pas dans un autre monde *Tome 2 : Le couronnement du roi goblin *Tome 3 : Les enfants perdus de l'Aube :Irregular: (Light Novel FR) *Tome 1 : *Tome 2 : :Goblin Slayer: (Light Novel FR) *Tome 1 *Tome 2 :Made in Abyss (Manga FR) *Tome 1 *Tome 2 *Tome 3 |-| Séries de Roman= :Le Cercle des 17 *Tome 1 : Le Cercle des 17 *Tome 2 : Dans les griffes de l'ennemi *Tome 3 : Bataille Navale *Tome 4 : A la recherche de Jade Dragon *Tome 5 : Tornade de feu *Tome 6 : La chute d’Hadès *Tome 7 : L'ultime étincelle :Le Labyrinthe *Tome 1 : Le Labyrinthe *Tome 2 : La Terre Brûlée *Tome 3 : La remède mortel *Tome 4 : Avant le Labyrinthe : L'ordre de tuer *Tome 5 : Avant le Labyrinthe : La Braise :Strom *Tome 1 : Le collectionneur *Tome 2 : Les portails d'outre-temps *Tome 3 : La 37eme prophétie |-| Autres romans= *A quelques secondes près *Le Diable dans l'île *Peur Express *Johatan Strange et Mr Norrell *Forteresse Digitale *Une dernière Chance *Sous la piscine *Le jeu du Maître (tome 1) *Ennemis (tome 1) *Angor *Les Chevaliers d'Emeraude (tome 10 et 11) *Traqué *A.N.G.E (tome 2) *Grimpow *Chroniques des Temps Obscurs (tome 6) *Tomes de Jules Vernes